


#SuperZeroes

by JoshBones



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: #allycat, Canon Compliant, what we missed in that episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshBones/pseuds/JoshBones
Summary: Kindhearted philanthropist Lex Luthor found some new book. But since he might not know what it does, the Superheroes of Metropolis try to take it from him!
Kudos: 3





	#SuperZeroes

“I kid you not Lana, I told him to fly around the earth to rewind time1”  
“...And he did it? Just like that? You’re incorrigible, Kent. I’ll take a bucket for the two of us, please!” Lana Lang said.  
“It seemed harsh, but desperate times call for desperate measures. And he hasn’t bugged me since. I think he founded his own team. The Super Hero Boys, I think it was?”  
“Oh, I heard about them! They defeated General Zod while you were away. I think your cousin’s team helped too!”  
Clark hung his head at the mention of the Zod incident. “It figures that the one time Kara’s serious in her life is the time when something big like Zod’s return happens.”  
“Don’t beat yourself up. You couldn’t have known. And- is that Luthor?” She pointed to a TV in the building.  
“I told the British government that if I was going to dig under Stonehenge, I insisted we do it without damaging the monument.” Lex Luthor said on TV.  
“Ugh, what a blowhard. At least Bruce Wayne doesn’t pretend to be our friend.” Lana said. Clark nodded, but didn’t respond.  
“You know, I've been searching for this particular text for years. I hope the knowledge it contains will help make the world a better place.”  
Clark suddenly stood up. “I have to get to work.”  
  
“I got your coffee, chief!” Clark said as he looked at his boss’ desk. Perry White looked up at his intern and gave him a glare.  
“Don’t call me chief!” His boss yelled back.  
“Sorry, Mr. White. Say, I heard about Lex Luthor’s excavation and the ancient text he found. Do you think I could write a story about it?”  
“I like your attitude, Kent. Keep this work up and we’ll have a job for you here once you graduate.”  
Clark nodded his head, and walked out of Perry's office. Quickly changing into his superhero uniform, he flew out of the building, and towards LexCorp.  
“I can’t go in guns blazing. I need a plan…” Clark said, before using his super-hearing and overhears a conversation..  
“And then Superman breaks into my building and I capture him! Well, I can’t let that happen.” A voice that sounds like Lex Luthor’s said. Superman’s eyes widened. As he jetted away, Lex Luthor smirked.  
“Hook, line, and sinker. Now I just have to deny Clark Kent the right to an interview via email so the Daily Planet doesn’t find out.”  
  
“What does he mean no interview? Why would he resist the chance to brag about his accomplishments?” Clark asked himself  
“Maybe he figured out I’m secretly Superman? ...Nah! I’ve been doing this for years! I bet he’s just scared of my reporting skills!” Clark thought as he stared at the library from the outside. “No, no….aha!” He walked in, and found a book. “The book of eternity allows him to….see the future? I’ll just have to get him to give it up.”

“I'm not giving the book up, Superman. I have plans for the future, and I’m not letting any of the superheroes in Metropolis stop it.”  
“What, so you’re gonna capture all the superheroes in town?” Superman scoffed.  
“Yeah. I have good word that the Invinci-Bros are finding their own way here as we speak. And then the Super Hero Girls will plan a heist after that. And then that Katana girl, and Batgirl tomorrow, and no one will be left to stop me1!”  
“Well, I’ll just have to stop you at stage one! This looks like a job for…” Superman trailed off as music started to play. “Superman?” He flew at Lex, who started dancing, avoiding punch after punch. He ducked under heat beams, letting them hit a bag of popcorn.  
“Ooh, toasty!” He said, as he pressed a switch, shining a Kryptonite ray on Superman. He fell to the floor, and into a trap door. He lands in a glass cage laced with Kryptonite.  
Superman tried glaring at Lex, but fell to the bottom of the cage. “You’ll never get away with this.”  
“Sure, Supes. Sure….” Lex presses a button, and Superman is covered up so people can’t see him.  
“I think I might have messed up here. Just a little. But he can’t really prepare to take on every superhero, could he?”  
“What is all this creepy stuff?” Said a familiar voice.  
“Oh no…”  
“Uh, guys, could Lex Luthor be evil?”


End file.
